The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacludo’.
The new Zonal Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early-flowering and vigorous Zonal Pelargonium plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2005 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The new Zonal Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.